Popstar Profiles: Ashley Lovato
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Sharpay has a secret: She's Ashley Lovato the famous pop star! What happens when one of her enemies finds out her secret? *Trailer inside* T for language! *COMPLETE*
1. Trailer

**Sharpay Evans has a secret**

_Shows Sharpay _

**Her friends don't know, **

_Shows Taylor, Kelsi, Mitchie. _

**Her perfect BF doesn't know**

_Shows Troy Bolton smiling at Sharpay_

**Not even her ex friend Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella making fun of Sharpay_

**What's her secret? **

**She's pop super Star Ashley Lovato **

_Shows Sharpay putting on a brown wig._

_Shows Sharpay singing on stage. _

**But what happens when someone finds out?**

_Shows Gabriella taking a picture of Sharpay taking off the _

_Brown wig. _

**She uses it against her. **

_Shows Gabriella and Sharpay:_

"_Please Gabriella don't sell it to 'Persons' magazine."_

"_I won't if you do this."_

**This will ruin her life…**

"_Sharpay why are we breaking up?"_

"_What do you mean I'm a geek?!" _

"_Ice queen!"_

_*Shows Sharpay crying*_

**Will she crack?**

"_Everyone I need to tell you something." _

_**Starring:**_

_**Ashley Tisdale**_

"_**I can't take this." **_

_**Zac Efron **_

"_**I'm so happy we're together"**_

_**Vanessa Hudgens**_

"_**Sharpay is Ashley?!"**_

_**Monique Coleman**_

"_**Hey 'Pay!"**_

_**Demi Torres**_

"_**Sharpay what's up?"**_

_**Oleysa Ruin **_

"_**Nerd?"**_

_**And **_

_**Lucas Grabeel**_

"_**This mustache is ITCHY!"**_

_**IN**_

_**Ashley Lovato**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**HUH? HUH? Come on u have to LOVE THIS! lol R&R**


	2. Chapter One: The Tickets

**Here's the 1st chapter of Ashley Lovato!**

_Sharpay POV_

"Sharpay sweetie get up!" My mom yelled from downstairs.

No use fighting her. I got up and put my blonde hair out of my face. I shuffled to the bathroom and got all cleaned up. As I went to my closet I turned on my radio.

"Ashley Lovato's new song 'Be good to me' is number one on the charts!"

I smiled. Ashley was an awesome singer. Suddenly my pink razor phone rung. I quickly ran to pick it up.

Me- Hello?

Mitchie- Hey 'pay!

Me- Hey! What's up?

Mitchie- Well Alex, Kelsi and I have great news!

**(A/N I got rid of Taylor and put Selena as Alex sorry Taylor fans!)**

Me- What?!

Mitchie- Come to school to find out see ya!

Me- Bye!

I quickly hung up and put on skinny jeans and a white top with flats. I got in my car and drove off to the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok guys what's the surprise?" I asked curious when we were in the girl's bathroom.

"Well I scored tickets to Ashley Lovato!" Alex squealed jumping up and down soon joined by Kelsi and Mitchie.

"Oh guys I would love to go but-I have to go to my grandparents tonight….sorry." I fibbed.

"Could you bail? This is ASHLEY LOVATO!" Kelsi squealed again.

"I can't I'm so sorry!" I said looking down.

Suddenly Gabriella came out of a stall. No flush, probably eavesdropping.

"Aw poor Sharpay can't go to Ashley Lovato." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"Shut up Gabriella." I said to the black haired bitch.

Gabriella and I used to be friends but we had a disagreement:

_Gabriella- Troy cheated on me with YOU?_

_Sharpay- GABRIELLA! Troy chose me he didn't cheat on you!_

_Gabriella- whatever you blonde bitch._

_Sharpay- This friendship is over!_

_Gabriella- You think?!!_

I sighed at the memory. Gabriella was now my worst enemy in the world.

"Yeah it's not like your going!" Alex fought for me.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "I am stupid! Enjoy rubbing old feet Sharpie." Gabriella laughed as she exited the bathroom.

"Enjoy my foot up your ass!" Kelsi yelled as the door shut.

We all laughed. We enjoyed when Kelsi acted tough.

"Well I guess we'll pick you up a t-shirt," Mitchie shrugged.

"Sorry you know grandparents." I giggled.

The real reason why I couldn't go to the concert was because I was in the concert. I'm Ashley Lovato.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow gabi is a bitch! LOL**

**Hope u enjoyed!**

**R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter Two: Troy!

**Here's chappie 2. ENJOY!**

We walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey Sharpay!" I turned to see my boyfriend Troy Bolton.

He's captain of the b-ball team and loves to perform. I smiled big at him as he ran to us.

"Hey babe." He said breathless.

"Hey!" We kissed.

Alex, Kelsi, and Mitchie laughed.

"Get a room!" Mitchie joked.

Troy and I released the kiss, "Shut up!" I playfully hit Mitchie who laughed.  
"Are you going to the Ashley Lovato concert Troy?" Alex asked him.

Troy sighed, "Sadly no. She's so hot!" Troy yelled.

"Excuse me?" I tried to hide a laugh as I blushed.

Troy's eyes widened, "Not as hot as you!"

"Nice save." Kelsi laughed.

Troy took a bow, "Thank you!"

I giggled as I kissed his cheek. Troy looked at his watch, "I got to go to b-ball practice. Love ya!" He kissed me.

"Bye girls." He said as he walked away.

Mitchie sighed as Troy walked away.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Alex asked.

"I just really want a boyfriend!" Mitchie said looking down.

I hugged her, "Your guy will come Mitchie, don't worry." I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Mitchie smiled.

Kelsi looked at the wall clock, "I need to head to bio see ya guys!"

"Oh! I better got to gym bye!" Alex said running away.

I laughed. "C'mon Mitchie lets go."

"OK."

We both walked to chemistry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooh luck Sharpay Troy loves both sides of her! LOLZ**

**Will Mitchie find love? **

**How will the concert go?**

**R&R plz!**


	4. Chapter Three: Sharpay is Ashley!

**Bored...nothing 2 do but write ;)**

I was in my dressing room at the Staples Center. Ashley had five minutes. I put on a sequence pick dress with high heels. I put on some make-up then it was time for the finishing touch, I put on the brown wig,

(A/N Imagine the brown hair Ashley T really has right now)

"Are you descent?" My brother Ryan asked.

"Come in Ryan." I laughed.

Ryan came in. He was wearing a brown mustache and a brown wig as well.

"This mustached is itchy!" He said to me.

"Don't worry it's only a two hour show." I giggled.

"Whatever, 2 minutes." He exited the dressing room.

Suddenly the phone rang, it was Alex.

Me- Hey Alex I don't have long to talk.

Alex- Well, guess who is in the front row

Me- Who?

Alex- Guess!

Me- Who!

Alex- GUESS!

Me- WHO?!!!

Alex- Jeez no need to yell

Me- Sorry Alex who is in the front row?

Alex- Gabriella ugh!

Eww

Me- That sucks. I got to go see ya tomorrow.

Alex- Ok bye

I hung up and ran out of the dressing room. I looked out to the curtain, yep Gabriella was there. Eww.

"Here's your mike Ashley." Ryan smiled.

"Thanks Lucas." I winked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen here's ASHLEY LOVATO!" The announcer yelled.

I ran out to the stage. "What up everyone?" I yelled into the mike.

Everyone lost it with excitement.

"Here's 'He said She said." I started to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you everyone see you all later!" I ran off stage.

"OK some fans are going to come for autographs you have until ten thirty to sign. You did great sis." Ryan said hugging me.

"Thanks. See ya." I went into my dressing room. I combed my wig really quick then I signed some autographs.

_Meanwhile_

_Gabriella POV_

Brit, Tiffany and I went outside of the concert hall. We finally found the window of Ashley Lovato's dressing room.

"OK Brit you get on the ground, Tiffany-"Whoa I'm not risking getting I trouble on your own c'mon Brit." Tiffany said as the girls left.

UGH want something done right you need to do it yourself. I looked into the window, Ashley just finished signing autographs and went into the bathroom. I opened the window and climbed into the room. I looked around, I heard a toilet flush. Uh oh. I quickly jumped out of the window and landed in the grass.

I looked through the window. She put her hand on her hair and took it off to reveal…..blonde hair! It was Sharpay!

"Sharpay is Ashley? I mumbled. I looked through the window again.

She was holding the brown wig in her hands. I smiled and got my phone out. Click I took a picture. I smiled and was about to send it to everyone in my contact list but then and idea popped in my head.

I could use this to my advantage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh oh. What will Gabi do with the pic?**

**What will happen with Sharpay?**

**Y does Ryan's mustache itch?**

**LOL **

**R&R plz!**


	5. Chapter Four: SHE Knows

**We hav 2day off, (Teacher plan day) So i'm going to upload ALLL I can =)**

_Sharpay POV_

"Hey guys have you seen Gabriella?" I asked getting sick by saying her name.

The three girls eyes widened. "Why?" They all said.

"She sent me this text." I said I started to read it.

"See me now?" Alex asked.

"Don't do it! She'll suck your brain out!" Kelsi screamed.

"I'm just going to see what she wants ok." I answered. "Where do you think she is?" I asked.

Mitchie started to think then snapped her fingers. "The bathroom!"

"Why didn't I think of that? Thanks Mitch." I smiled getting ready to go.

"I was going to say Hell." Alex laughed.

I laughed and went to the bathroom. Surely Gabriella was there smiling.

"Hello Sharpay." She said.

"What do you want?" I asked getting bored.

She got her phone out and showed me a picture. A picture of me holding the brown wig!

"How did you-"Snuck into Ashley's- or your dressing room." Gabriella smiled.

I looked down. "Gabriella please don't-"Show it to anyone? Well I' not unless you do what I tell you to do." She smiled.

My mouth dropped opened. I can't believe Gabriella was doing this!

"Fine." I said.

"Good. Now I'll send you text of what I want you to do. AND I'll have people to watch you." Gabriella said like a creepy stalker.

I started to tear up. Gabriella smiled at my pain. "Think it hurts now, just wait until the beginning." She strutted out of the bathroom.

I began to cry. My worst enemy knew my deepest darkest secret.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh-Oh **

**What will Sharpay do?**

**R&R plz!**


	6. Chapter Five: Geek?

**Here's chapter 5!**

_Sharpay POV_

I quickly wiped my tears as Kelsi went into the bathroom.

"Hey what did Gabriella want?" She asked taking off her glasses and cleaning them.

What was I going to say? _"Oh Gabriella just threatened me with my secret."_?

Don't think so! I was about to say my answer when I got a text.

_Sy why do u want 2 know geek_

_-Gabi Spy_

CRAP! I looked under the stall, there were purple pumps Gabriella's favorite color. The spy.

"Shar did you hear me?" Kelsi asked again putting on her glasses.

I gulped, "Why do you want to know geek?" I answered.

Kelsi was stunned. I felt really ashamed.

"Geek?" She asked still stunned.

Suddenly my text tone went off again. I picked my phone up and sighed.

_Say: Yeah isn't that your species?_

_- Gabi Spy_

"Yeah isn't that your species?" I answered doing my best Gabriella voice.

"SHARPAY!" Kelsi screamed.

She collected her stuff and went out of the bathroom. I ran out of the bathroom too. I saw Kelsi talking to Alex and Mitchie, probably talking about the bathroom scrabble because they looked over at me with a "What the hell?" face. I inhaled and went to my bio class.

_With the other three girls….._

"She called you a geek?" Mitchie asked surprised.

Kelsi nodded, "I know! I can't belive her!"

Alex pulled Kelsi into a hug, "Don't worry I'll talk to her in Bio."

Alex looked at the clock and headed to room 131 Biology.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How will the talk go?**

**Will Sharpay insult Alex?**

**R&R plz**


	7. Chapter Six: Your FAT!

**I'm on a ROLL BABY! LOLZ**

_Sharpay POV_

I sat down on the stool in my bio class. Alex walked in and sat next to me, just an FYI Alex and I are partners.

"Sharpay we need to talk." Alex said as she got her notebook out.

"OK about what?" I asked even thought I knew what it was about.

Alex was about to talk when my phone vibrated.

"One second." I smiled as I got my phone out.

_Tell her she's fat and needs a style class_

_G spy_

I gulped and turned around to see Hannah Stewart, Gabriella's friend. I turned off my phone and faced Alex.

"Sharpay Kelsi told me that you called her a geek and-." I cut her off.

"AND you need a style class plus your FAT!" I said feeling ashamed…..again.

Alex's mouth dropped with surprise.

"STYLE CLASS?! FAT?! YOU'RE YOUR-"Miss Russo TAKE your sit!" Mr. Whore said.

Alex sat back down and wiped a tear.

"Alex I-"No." She cut me off.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. This was going to be an awkward class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After Class with Mitchie, Alex, and Kelsi_

"Your not fat!" Mitchie said in the bathroom while Alex poked her stomach.

Alex sighed, "What happened to Sharpay?"

"I don't know but I want the old one back." Kelsi said.

Mitchie looked down but then got an idea.

"Who is the guy that puts Sharpay in a good mood every time he even looks at her?" She asked knowing the answer.

Alex and Kelsi frowned but then smiled as they all answered together.

"Troy!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alex, Mitchie, and Kelsi POV: THIS WILL HELP HER!**

**Our POV: This is going to be BAD! **

**R&R plz**


	8. Chapter Seven: What?

**Saddest chappie in my opion. **

_Sharpay POV_

"Troy can we hurry am-uh-late." I lied.

The real reason was because I was afraid if Gabriella would see us by my locker and want me to do……stuff.

"Sharpay, baby, we need to talk, Alex told me you were acting strange and I was wondering of we could talk about it." Troy smiled holding my hands.

I smiled into his baby blue eyes and blushed.

"You would listen to my feelings?" I asked.

"Anything for you." He smiled.

_Meanwhile _

_Gabriella POV_

"So I was like 'Mary you better back away from Drew' and she said-"Gabriella!" I turned to see Hannah.

"Hannah I was in the middle of a story!" I squealed.

"Look!" She said.

I looked to see Troy and Sharpay hugging. I smiled the perfect opportunity.

"Oh that won't do at all!" I said as I got my sidekick put and began to type.

_Back to Troypay _

_Sharpay POV_

"Troy I-"beep!" My phone rang.

I took my purse off of my shoulder and gpt my phone. A text.

_Say: Troy I want to break up with you._

_The planner. _

No! I turned to see Gabriella waving. I started to cry.

"Sharpay what's the matter?" Troy asked holding my shoulders.

I sobbed so loudly I couldn't speak. Troy had so much concern in his eyes.

"Troy I-I want to break up with you." I said getting together alittle.

Troy froze. He didn't see that coming, neither would I.

"Why?" He asked his voice broke a manly way.

Suddenly I got another text.

_Say: Your stupid. _

_G_

I began to cry even more.

"Answer Sharpay please….." Troy said.

"Your stupid." My voice cracked while I cried more.

Troy was insulted but he didn't make a fuss.

"They were right," He started. I knew he was talking about Mitchie and Alex and Kelsi.

"They said you turned mean, but I didn't believe them I said your heart is made a gold that shined like a diamond, but,"

I braced myself.

"I guess it's made of ice." He turned around and walked away.

"Troy no…." I mumbled.

I started to break out crying and ran to the bathroom. Mitchie, Alex, and Kelsi were there.

"Sharpay?" Mirchie asked.

"Are you back?" Alex and Kelsi asked.

My phone rang.

_Say: GET OUT OF MY WAY._

_G Spy_

I could barely see with my tear filled eyes but I saw streaks of pink flats. Brittany's shoes.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled to them as my voice cracked.

"Fine then ice queen." Kelsi said exiting the bathroom.

"Bitch." Alex said on the way out.

"Bye." Mitchie said also.

The door shut and I cried. Brittany came out of the stall, smiled and left. I ran into the stall and locked it. I put the toilet seat down and sat on it. I put my arms around my leg and buried my face in my knee as I cried. I can't take this.

I needed to tell everyone my secret for this to end.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**All i can say is GASP! **

**R&R plz**


	9. Chapter Eight: Alex Finds Out

**READ**

_Alex POV_

After lunch I went into the bathroom to see Sharpay's phone on the sink counter. I picked it up and went to inbox. HEY! I was curious! I was shocked to see these messages:

_Say why do you want to know geek?_

_G Spy _

Then I read:

_Say she's fat and needs a style class_

_-G Spy _

I gasped as I got a flashback:

_Me: Sharpay we need to talk_

_Sharpay turns Hannah's there_

"_YOU need a style class and your fat!" _

Gabriella is blackmailing Sharpay. But with what? I looked into her videos and saw a one title, Changing I clicked on it.

_Sharpay: If your watching this I decided to tell everyone my secret._

_*Puts on Brown Wig*_

_Sharpay: Am Ashley Lovato. He said she said baby I can see us moving like that whoa! See? Bye_

I gasped again. Gabriella must've found that out! Suddenly the intercom came on.

"Everyone please report to the auditorium Sharpay needs to tell you something." The secretary said.

I quickly ran out of the bathroom and grabbed Mitchie's and Kelsi's wrist.

"I'll explain later come on!" I yelled before they could even ask it.

We ran to the auditorium and took three seats.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**i know it's boring but.....next won't be =)**


	10. Chapter Nine: Revealed!

_Sharpay POV_

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ryan asked as I put on the wig.

"Yes it's the only way Gabriella will stop." I said straightening the wig.

Ryan shrugged as he took the mike, "Here's Ashley Lovato!"

I ran to the stage as everyone cheered and clapped. I looked to see Kelsi and Mitchie freaking out as Alex lipped the words 'I know' to me. How did she find out? Whatever everyone is going to know now.

"Everyone I need to tell you something." I said into the mike.

Everyone stopped clapping and cheering and began to listen. I looked down and sighed.

"I'm not who you think I am-"Your ASHLEY LOVATO!" A boy yelled out.

"No I'm not." I answered.

Everyone's faces grew curious. I put my hand on my wig and took it off making everyone gasp.

"Sharpay Evans?" A boy yelled out.

I nodded, "All this time I pretended to be something I wasn't. I'm really sorry." I sighed.

"She's really sorry for posing as me!" I turned to she Alex in a brown wig.

Everyone got a confused look on there faces.

"My good friend Sharpay was posing as me for giving you a surprise performance!" She said.

Alex was lipping over something I recorded for a reason I cannot say. I smiled at her.

"That's right! Ashley how about we got backstage for you can get all primped." I smiled.

Everyone clapped and screamed as Alex and I went backstage.

"So you found out?" I asked as I helped her get all her glam off.

"Found your phone, saw everything." Alex sighed.

I sighed too as I got ready for the performance. I told her about Gabi's plan.

"Are you going to tell your secret to Mitch and Kel?" Alex asked.

"No you can't tell them either." I said, "Pinky it?" I asked holding out a pinky.

Alex smiled, "Pinky it."

I ran to the stage to begin the performance, after I was done and got all un glamed I went looking for Troy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alex came throught 4 Sharpay! **

**Will Troypay reunite?**

**R&R plz!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Troypay?

**Here's the last chapter. **

I walked into the gym to see Troy sitting on a bleacher with his head looking down to the floor.

"Rough play?" I asked smiling

Troy looked up and then back down. I walked over and sat beside him.

"Troy let me explain-"How you turned on everyone?!" Troy's voice echoed through the gym.

I looked down. I felt Troy's eyes on me.

"I just want the truth." He said plopping down next to me.

I looked up, "The truth?" I asked .

Troy nodded. I stood up with him.

"The truth is I'm Ashley Lovato." I said sighing.

"Sharpay this is no time for games!" Troy snapped. He began to walk to the locker room when I caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'll prove it, listen." I started to sing Over It.

When I finished Troy stood in 'Aw'. I sighed as I let go of his hand.

"Gabriella found out and blackmailed me." I said.

"Ohhhh." Troy said.

I held both of his hands,

'"I would never break up with you Troy." I smiled into his eyes.

He rubbed y cheek and smiled, "I know that!"

We both laughed and kissed passionately. I guess Ashley Lovato saved the day…..in a way =).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THX 4 reading everyone! Love u all and ur reviews! I hope u have (or had matters when u read this) a wonderful Superbowl Sunday!**

**LOVE YA!**

**R&R plz!**


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE!

_Dear PEEPS! _

_Everyone loved my story Ashley Lovato so I'm going to make a whole story series! YAYAY! Ashley Lovato is the 1__st__ book so I will continue the seriesif u want me 2 _

_**REVIEW! Do u want me 2 make a book series based on Ashley Lovato? **_

_- xoxonickjonas _


End file.
